


The fallen and the beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fallen Archangel, I don't summary, eventual destiel, first angel, just read it, many feels, sassy teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vessel's name was Katy. She was young, barely sixteen. She had her whole life ahead of her, but she had been chosen. Strong enough to contain the power of the world's most powerful...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dean knew it. It was a trap. There was no way him and the other two men were getting out of this alive. So many words left unspoken, he watched as the hoard of demons overthrew Castiel and Sam. He was next.</p>
<p>Everything went quiet. Each demon dropped one by one. Nothing to indicate the reason why.</p>
<p>A girl walked through the mass of bodies. She was young, barely sixteen. Her cocky smirk let them know she was responsible. </p>
<p>Before they could open their mouths, she spoke.</p>
<p>"My name is Tabitha. I am not a god,  nor a monster. I am Tabitha. And for now,  you owe me your lives.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fallen and the beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This bit is the start of the story. The background of Tabitha and Katy. Bare with it, the next chapter features TFW. It's also quite short, but that too will change.

The vessel's name was Katy. She was young, barely sixteen. Katy had always lived happily. Alone, but happily.

Her parents left when she was ten, but she was strong. She knew where she wasn't wanted. No tears came when she woke up to only a note. No tears came as she started her first day of secondary school alone. She was alone, and that was how it had always been.

Living alone in England wasn't as hard as it seemed. The house she was in had the mortgage paid off years ago. The gas an electricity supplied by her absent parents. Food stolen until she got her own job. Katy was happy.

She was sixteen when it happened. Dancing around her room after the final day of exams. There was a cry from behind her and she fell silent. She turned around warily, terrified of whatever she had heard.

After realising that she was safe, and the cry was probably just a figure of her imagination, she resumed her dancing, brushing her hair in to different styles in the mirror. She was once again smiling, but cautious. 

The sound came again, and Katy glanced in the mirror. It was a child stood there. 

The girl must have only been four. She was dressed in nice clothing, but her skin was wrecked. There were welts and sores all over the girls face, her skin peeling as if she was struggling to contain her inner life force.

"Please help me." The girl whispered, she looked terrified. 

Katy dropped to her knees in front of the child. She opened her mouth to speak, but the child cut her off.

"Please help me, please, let me in. Will you let me in?" Katy was confused by the sentence, but had so many questions running round her head she wasn't sure what to do.

"Um... yes sure.. look wou-" Katy was cut off as the child's eyes flashed bright purple.

"Wha-" Katy asked, but a mist of purple smoke exited the girls mouth and entered her screaming one. 

She stopped screaming, and her face and body tensed suddenly. She shook herself out and walked over to the mirror.

Checking herself out, Katy smirked in a way much unlike her. 

"That's better" she whispered in a thick, American accent.


End file.
